magic keeps us alive
by Eatha Alice Nari Nights
Summary: haruhi's life changes from losing her family to her coming to a new school but now she comes across the host club soon they will become more then just friends in a host club? well keep readng the seires to find out RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was dragged through the doors of their mansion and into the main hall you must be wondering how I ended up in this so let's start at the beginning shall we?

...

This sucks there's no where i can study in peace every time i walked past someone i could over hear

Them saying 'did you hear did you hear?' that's all i heard don't know what it was but i ran into someone and i looked up

"oh I'm sorry" i walked past him not knowing what was happening

...

i walked into class as the new student and the teacher sat me between two twins who where in the same class as me not that far from us who was looking at me where two blonds and two others with dark hair

black and brown i think i avoided eye contact with them and just listened to the teacher her name was Hayley she knew me from my god mother well she's not really my god mother she took me in when my mom died

from fighting in a circle war with 2 other circles some of them live but most died my dad was killed coming home she took me in but i live on my own she's like my best friend

"You can all do what you want" Hayley clanced at me and smiled her good luck smile and threw her phone at my and said "read the message so i don't have to deal with that long rant"

Before i could open the phone the tall blond walked up to Hayley and started asking her questions then after i read the message i dropped the phone

...

you think i would still find this place to study and i found a music room i opened the door and greeted by the men in my class

"ahhhh haruhi it's so nice to see you again i stopped right in the room and wasn't sure what was happening "i-im sorry but i thought no one used this room i was just goanna study"

i said backing up i looked at the tall blond who was the first to say 'good to see you again' i was nervous "ahhhh wait let me introduce myself" when he stood up he was bright as ever

i wasn't sure what to do but i used my power to shield my eyes and asked "may you turn down your power?" "ahhh yes I'm sorry, im Tamaki suoh" he bowed turning down his power

the next person who walked up to me was about my height he was the most happiest person ever "HI! im mitsukuni haninozuka call my honey" he hugged me so tight i wasn't sure if he could kill me hugging

me harder if he wanted then next person was the tallest out of all of them he walked over and looked down at me and said " im takashi morinozuka" he said grabbing honey on his shoulders and walked away next was the twins "hey im hikaru" "and im kaoru hitachiin"

"were twins" the said at the same times the last person was the last to talk to me "im kyoya ootori" then he walked away without another word i was backing up slowly each time they would talk to me i saw someone at the window and without knowing what happened i somehow made the window shader all the windows

anything that could break i could control sound out of everything i could of had it had to be sound but they didn't know that thankfully but i was so scared i ran into a vase and i went to grab it but i missed and it

Sharderd and it melted "awwwww we were going to sell that" hikaru said somewhat sad " your gonna have to pay it off" kyoya said he has no

tone it's like he's dead "well how much is it?" "10, 000000 yen" i almost died "idk how im gonna pay it off but i will" you never told us who you were"

"im haruhi fujioka im sorry for the vase and not introducing myself earlier" i said and looked around

...

the next few days everything seemed claim, i was helping with the food cleaning and all that but then something happened a group of people through open the doors to the host club the first one who spoke he was not that tall he was about the same height as hikrau

but he had long black hair that came down to his shoulders "so this is what you guys always do on you spare time huh?" he grabbed Tamaki's

collar and flicked it i didn't know what to do so i stood there with the girls we just watched the girls were scared to death all i saw was the

group that through open the door was mainly doing all the talking i couldn't help it anymore but

before i could make a fire with noise appear one of the other shot darkness into the room then out of nowhere Tamaki started to glow like a

candle or a light bulb "please leave now if you don't mind" Tamaki was for sure a light element i for one couldn't see anything but him and

around him it fell silent Tamaki's face wasn't the same happy prince like it was hell like

I wasn't sure what to do but the group that stood by the door went after us the girls ran and hide the room was so dark I couldn't see a thing I

ran towards the light but before I could get to the guys I was thrown in front of them and tried to sit up but I had a foot on the top of my back

and some on sitting on the lower half of my back

when the lights came on one of them had multiple and had a lot of the girls who didn't hide and I was pinned to the floor I wasn't sure what to

do I looked at the group and saw only mori huny Tamaki and kyoya where were the twins? I couldn't look around then the one on my back grabbed my hair and said

"hey you look more like a chick besides a dude by the way my name is kikoa milenace" as he said his name he slammed my head into the floor after that I wasn't sure what happened

all I heard was noise after noise I couldn't see or hear words but all I heard was noises I woke up I think like a few hours in a house

"now now you might not wanna sit up" I knew that voice "ow my head what the fuck happened?" I asked and felt gauze on my head

"the boys the crashed yo little host club smashed your head into the floor" yup that's her Eatha…. Eatha Netha the woman who took me in when my parents where killed

"how is she mama?"Hayley walked up and looked in the room "dude you look like crap"

I looked at the girls "what happened with the boys?"

"o haha they are fine they are downstairs ill go get them u stay" I watched Eatha turn her back her long black hair with a tint of blue on it and red under it swayed with her movement I heard running getting closer and closer and the light turn on

"bright!" Eatha quickly turned the light off

"look tamaki you're a light element she knows that but the rest of you haven't showed our little haruhi what you can do" she picked me up over her shoulder and walked down the stairs threw the living room where everyone was saying "hello our little haruhi" and "good luck"

She dropped me on the floor in the training room I knew that she was planning something I sat against the wall  
"what are you doing?" I asked confused

"alright boys show her" she stood next to me kyoya went up first he was darkness he sent flames of darkness towards us and Eatha grabbed it  
"kyoya is darkness he has fast anger but can cool quickly unless in battle" she let the fire go down in the palm of her hand

"next" she said and sat down  
next was huny he stood there and he called to the earth birds and animals came to his side I saw that one coming

"huny is the loving type which makes him earth he can call forth any animal any plant anything that lives on earth as he wants"  
I watched Eatha's face Eatha was cursed when she was younger she was cursed with the power to control anything that comes her way  
next was mori

"wait let me guess strength because of his will power?"  
She nodded and he walked away next was hikaru he stood there and looked at me  
he started floating hikaru was wind "he is wind because he let everything fly he has a short temper but and a laid back mind"  
I look at her very confused but under stood

Later that night I sat in mine and Eatha's rooms she was able to sing to calmed down anyone or anything "you know it's almost that time where we go to fight ven"  
after she said his name my head shot up  
"why him why him out of all people!"

"I'll talk to him and postpone the fight till at least a year or so"  
I haven't seen him in years until the last fight between him and Eatha her hair was shoulder length back then but her hair use to be black with a red strip in the front

they fight every year not as friend but wanting to kill each other but they were equal strength she can control a lot of things but not matter or space it would kill her if she did she never learned how to do that because she never bothered with it  
"ill call him in a few weeks" she looked at the time and date

"i think it's time u went to sleep and forget about what happend" she patted my head and turned and walked to the door

"ill know it u need me"she said as she walked out of the room  
i shut my eyes thinking of what i should do if i should watch them fight or if i should just forgget any of that even happend

...(in her dream)

i watched them fighting held away and my mouth coverd i dont know what i should do my magic is weak i wanna scream out to her but all i

could do was watch i looked around and only saw us nobody else was there and then there he was ven smiling and charged at her as he had

everything turned agents her i started screaming for her as she doged everything she hit the wall and fell limp i screamed for her to wake up i felt tears

...

"haruhi wake up! haruhi!"

i sat right up and saw hayley and Eatha sitting in front of me

"you're..."  
"im?"  
"you're alive?"

"yes im alive, hayley you can go back to bed now imma stay with her"  
she layed next to me with her arms around me

"im all you have left the boys as well we wont leave you for as long as we can"  
i laid into her chest and feel alseep in her arms and she sang me to sleep

...

the next day all i heard was stuff cooking people talking arguing and a lot of other stuff

i crawled out of the bed and walked over to the door and walked down the stairs

i stood at the door and just listend to what people where saying

"so Eatha what your saying is we are going to live here with you for a while and your going to tell our family and the school we are going under spical training so we can go into some kind of magic duleing thing kind of like what huny and mori does sometimes?"the boys asked

"yes is there a problem with that?" Eatha said with her feet on the table and her boyfriends arm over her sholder as she leand into him

"no no theres not" they said

"what about our grades?" i walked out from around the corner

"this will be part of your grades"

"ok" i got a drink some food and sat in the living room with everyone else

"you're tarining will being in a few days i want you guys to feel at home before we do anything"

...

that after noon all of them went out but Eatha's boyfriend we were all sitting there fighting about wether or not sound can put out fire

we all heard a loud bang

"all of you get your asses out here and get your crap!"Eatha the guys and hayley was throwing their stuff inside the house

we all sighed

"now!" they all yelled again

we got up and started helping

i for one had to cary my stuff up the stairs eatha sent them up with her mind and body

"how are you even doing that?" the boys asked

"i have a special gift boys" she looked back and smiled

"you guys might wanna watch where your walking"

we watched as huny tripped then one after another the boys fell but mori and kyoya we all laughed

we kept walking up the stairs and Eatha almost had a heart attack and dropped all her stuffed and grabed me and ran out the nearest window

we kept running because someone was following us and trying to kill us she dragged me and ran

i ran and looked at her face and we ran to the tallest building and took the stairs right up to the top

"haruhi keep watch and keep quiet" she put up on top of the door way and i hide but watched her summon a bow and arrow

she looked like she could kill vinnerix showed his face

"you look like you hate me what did i do to you?"

"for one stop following me and haruhi 2 you chose the people that want us dead over all of us and alot more"

"ooooo but i came to warn you if you guys dont start perparing your selves for this war you will all die and you might"

he pointed at me"wanna get her in a circle or add to yours it'd be ashame if the last one of her die"

"haruhi come out now"

i came out and stood next to her"vinnerix..."

"ahh haru-"

"dont you dare speak my name you deisre to die and be buryed with no coffen!"

"now haruhi that now way to speak to me..." he was getting pissed

Eatha claned at me and smiled she pulled her bow back as an arrow apperd on it and she shot

her arrows where invisable she's diffrent from others they want us dead because im not gifted as she was born with but she can teach us

"shot if you want i know we are not equal fighters and you can kill me with your arrows but i say run im going under cover for you but please run and train for haruhi to live"

Eatha knew he was saying the truth and grabed me and ran faster then we were before the look on her face knew something was wrong we ran towards the safe house which was no longer safe

Eatha stayed out side on watch and i told everyone what happend they grabbed what they need and started heading out Eatha and 2 of us in one car and everyone went with who ever

"so whats all this about?" hunny ran with me into the car Eatha drove the car "i have to train you all to fight and controll the best eliment you work best at i was marked to be able to controll what i please but this one person still has it out for me he killed haruhi's mom and i fought him i couldnt save her"

i looked out the window while it was quiet

"Eatha what will happen if they find us again how will vinnerix contact us?"

"dont worry about him but we need to add you guys to our circle and get more if they find us they will go after you guys you are weaker then us"

"so what your trying to say is that if we dont join your circle we could be dead"

"in one hit... haruhi has scares all over her from me fighting with her if it wasnt for me knowing what to do with power she'd be dead right now"

we sat in the car till all of us got a text messge

_hello kids,  
trying to play hide and seek i see well you can run but you can't hide forever you may wounder who this is but you will find out soon enough train youre little hearts out if you wish but you may never win i will find you and i will kill all the kids off one by one theres going to be nothing  
you can do so keep an eye out for youre little ones you wont be able to kill me :} so have a good day byebye_

none of us knew who it was

"shut off your phones" she sent a messge to the boys and said shut down all phone now

"but why?"huny asked

"they're tracking us if we can turn them off and threw them some where they wont find us we are going to the train station and puting them on a train they will follow that not us"

__we pulled over the train station and dropped them all into a open train door above the train before it took off

we got back in the car and started heading to the new safe house we knew nothing good was about to come outa any of this but we took the opertonaty

i saw the safe house and saw the look on Eatha's face as she said "home"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we walked through the front door i looked around I saw everyone Remy, amber, mizuki, takri, anak, xriku, and a lot more they all looked at the door next thing I knew I was pinned to the floor  
"and where have u been?"  
"School?"  
"not an answer "  
I sighed and looked to Eatha for help and I saw her smirk and walk off sat at the top floor pulled out an arrow  
"back away from the girl or an arrow will be in the back of your heads in a second !"  
They all looked at her and took off and then they started to "play" you could call it  
"what are they doing?"  
"Playing as I call it" I walked over to a room  
"if you wanna not get hit in the head by a weapon you should follow" I said opening the door but was grabbed out of the way by Xriku getting hit in the back  
" don't aim it at her you dumb asses!"  
after realizing what he said he took off running to the other side of the room while Eatha ran after him  
we watched as she grabbed him and threw him across the room and he hit the ground breaking the floor  
"great now something I'll have to fix"  
we all looked at the door to see darkmoon  
"DARKMOON!" Eatha yelled and tackled him to the ground and checked him over to make sure he was alright  
"Eatha I'm fine please no more breaking thin-" he saw haruhi  
"HARUHI!" he ran at her and tackled her threw the door  
"and you tell me to stop breaking things?"  
"Well….well…."  
"Well what you pain in the ass?"  
He smiled evilly at her and ran after her and she took off running  
"uhhhh what just happened haruhi?" kyoya asked  
"trust me you really don't wanna know" I said as I turned away from them and headed up the stairs  
"hey not to spoil your fun but dose someone wanna show the guys their rooms im heading to mine so I can do what needs to be done" I was kind of pissed off at this point from what was happening

kyoya's p.o.v  
I watched this whole thing I found it weird we all looked at haruhi and she was already on the 3rd floor  
I watched as Eatha started walking over to us  
"ok raise your hand if your name is…"  
she looked down at a note pad in her friends hand  
"hikrau and kaoru" she looked up  
I looked over at them as they raised their hands  
"darkmoon can you….."  
"darkmoon"  
she looked around at him asleep and sighed and walked over to him and got really close  
"DARKMOON!" she screamed really loud that haruhi ran out of her room on the 5th floor  
"Eatha what happened?"  
"o nothing darkmoon fell asleep that's all" she smiled up at her  
"darkmoon take these twins to their room"  
"Hayley you take hunny"  
"Remy you get mori"  
"xriku you get Tamaki"  
"and I get the 'shadow king'"  
we all looked at her and started following her to our rooms I was right from where haruhi was  
"I'm only going to say this once if you or any of the others hurt haruhi all hell will break loose on you six and when I say hell the 'shadow king' will know what hell feels like so wont the price the silent and cake lover and the little devils I know what all you boys do and don't think you are the only one here with power I can control you or the others remember I'm stronger then you boys will ever be"

She glared at me turned and walked off I walked inside  
the room had everything you could really need bed dresser closet cloths everything you could really need  
*I wonder where everyone else is*

I looked around and I opened the door and looked around and I heard talking I followed it but stayed hidden  
"Eatha if we don't do this now they'll be dead for sure"  
"I know what I'm doing if it comes down to it we'll go with our last resort"  
"you don't mean-"  
"you wouldn't!"  
"she seems to like those boys if she loses them or any of us we are screwed" she sighed  
"besides the point we need to get them we can't leave them here I have a fight tonight so go get everyone let haruhi know"  
I went fast to my room and acted like nothing happen I looked out the window  
*what did they mean what did they not want Eatha to do?* I heard a knock on the door *let the fighting begin*

normal p.o.v  
they all sat in the car as they drove to the bkb bare knuckle boxing you could say they pulled up and got out Eatha and haruhi walked up to the door and someone tried to stop them and Eatha sent them flying through the door and everyone looked at the door and smiled and yelled really really loud (louder then Tamaki)  
"GGGGIIIIRRRRRLLLLSSSSSSS! YOU'RE HERE!"  
Eatha smiled haruhi got bear hugged  
"who's fighting me tonight?" Eatha looked around so didn't everyone else  
"well him…." Said darksun (darkmoon's brother) pointing to some big dude  
Eatha smirked  
"is she not scared haruhi?" the twins and hunny asked  
"nope she fights all the time she may have magic but this is part of her life she's been to college a lot so she's a doctor, lawyer, anything you can think of but she loves this" haruhi turned and looked at the boys  
"here are the rules  
rule 1. : if you see anything wrong with the fight family or friends are allowed to jump in and stop the fight  
rule 2.: any fighting style goes  
rule3.: you cannot use cheap shots as in hitting a guy down there women I'm not too sure about never asked  
rule 4.: if you injure some really bad and they are almost dead and you are cheating at the same time it's a for fit fight  
rule 5.: if you knock out the person and you keep hitting kicking or any of that you are to fight one of the people inside that ring that stopped the fight  
rule6.: if you climb on top of the cage you are disqualified  
rule7.: if you have fights outside of the cage during a fight or after a fight you are never allowed to fight here again  
haruhi was looking at the boys  
"haruhi can me and mori fight a match at some point?" hunny asked

…...

_Sneak peak_

_Trying to open the door "the door won't open!"  
"Boys! Help get the door open!"  
"you won't get away with this"  
all hell beaks lose_

…...


End file.
